


Bookman.

by JoiningJoice



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternative Universe - Last Battle, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Introspection, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>È ancora vivo. Non riesce a crederci; le braccia stringono il petto nella pallida imitazione di un abbraccio, e lui si abbassa per farsi ancora più piccolo, per stringersi un po' di più. Spalanca la bocca e tenta di urlare, ma la voce è andata perduta; ciò che abbandona le sue labbra è solo un grido strozzato che brucia la sua gola, seguito da singulti che lo scuotono nel profondo. Non ha idea di quanto tempo rimanga in quello stato – a piangere, cercando di rimettere in ordine i pensieri. La terra è ormai fango sotto i suoi piedi; non ha mosso che il primo passo, quando inciampa nuovamente. Stringe il terreno melmoso sotto le dita e singhiozza un'altra volta.</i><br/><i>Da quando ha aperto gli occhi non ha sentito che la propria voce. </i><br/>What If | Post-battaglia finale dell'Ordine contro i Noah | Lavi-centred/LaviYu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookman.

_“ …, presta attenzione. ”_

 

Il suo vero nome è un ricordo sbiadito, una nota silenziosa nella voce ben chiara del vecchio Bookman. È strano; dovrebbe ricordarlo alla perfezione, grazie al suo allenamento – ma non riesce a pronunciarlo, indipendentemente dallo sforzo che impiega. La prima sillaba scivola sulla sua lingua, e il resto del nome è un verso incomprensibile. Una L. C'era una L, da qualche parte – ma non era l'iniziale.

Un tempo ricorda di averlo scarabocchiato e nascosto in una manica della propria veste, spaventato all'idea di dimenticare per sempre chi era stato – ma anche quel pezzo di carta è andato perduto. Come tutto. Come tutti.

 

_“ Sto ascoltando, nonno. ”_

_Una ruga tra le sopracciglia dell'anziano si fa più evidente e profonda, e il bambino senza nome ride. Bookman non approva quel soprannome, ma approva ancor meno le alternative; l'osserva divertito raccogliere a sé la pazienza necessaria ad avere a che fare con un ragazzino dispettoso come lui. La pazienza che è sempre mancata agli adulti che lo circondavano._

 

Non ha idea del perché stia ricordando una cosa simile in un momento del genere. È certo che la sua mente si stia deteriorando, però; è l'unica spiegazione logica. E sarebbe totalmente plausibile.

Si alza in piedi, il corpo scosso da tremiti violenti che fatica a rimanere stabile – anche aggrappandosi al masso dietro a cui è caduto, ci vogliono non meno di tre tentativi prima che Lavi riesca a mettersi in piedi e a rimanervi. Non riesce ancora a vedere chiaramente; l'esplosione di luce che ha spazzato via ogni forma di vita l'ha accecato al punto in cui ogni figura non è che un'ombra sfocata. Solleva la mano al volto e posa il palmo contro l'occhio chiuso, premendo abbastanza da sentire dolore – nervoso, e terrorizzato, col cuore che non accenna a calmare i propri folli battiti.

È vivo, e ha paura.

È vivo, ed è solo.

Attorno a lui, quello che fino a pochi minuti prima era un campo di battaglia si è trasformato in una landa di desolazione e relitti; la foresta che circondava il paese è stata spazzata via e le case sono state rase al suolo dalla stessa esplosione che l'ha scaraventato lontano dal centro dell'azione – lontano da Allen, da Lenalee, da Yu. Lontano dai suoi amici.

Una goccia di pioggia bagna la sua mano destra, e come qualcuno avesse rovesciato un secchio d'acqua improvvisamente si ritrova sotto una tempesta di pioggia scrosciante che annebbia ulteriormente la sua visuale.

È vivo, e l'Innocence è scomparsa.

 

_“ Essere un Bookman non è una decisione da prendere alla leggera. ”_

_Abbassa le spalle annoiato. Hanno già fatto quel discorso; decine, forse centinaia di volte._

_“ Ma tu mi hai scelto! ”_

 

Solleva il volto verso il cielo e chiude l'occhio per istinto, quando una goccia di pioggia vi cade sopra, sussultando appena. L'acqua lava via la polvere e il sangue delle ferite, ma non la paura. Quella rimane – così forte da paralizzarlo, e allo stesso tempo il gradino su cui Lavi pone il primo passo per tornare a muoversi. All'improvviso tossisce, e il colpo di tosse si trasforma in un singhiozzo – terrorizzato e disperato assieme.

È ancora vivo. Non riesce a crederci; le braccia stringono il petto nella pallida imitazione di un abbraccio, e lui si abbassa per farsi ancora più piccolo, per stringersi un po' di più. Spalanca la bocca e tenta di urlare, ma la voce è andata perduta; ciò che abbandona le sue labbra è solo un grido strozzato che brucia la sua gola, seguito da singulti che lo scuotono nel profondo. Non ha idea di quanto tempo rimanga in quello stato – a piangere, cercando di rimettere in ordine i pensieri. La terra è ormai fango sotto i suoi piedi; non ha mosso che il primo passo, quando inciampa nuovamente. Stringe il terreno melmoso sotto le dita e singhiozza un'altra volta.

Da quando ha aperto gli occhi non ha sentito che la propria voce.

 

_Il cipiglio del vecchio Bookman si fa più rilassato. Il bambino non è stupido abbastanza da confonderlo con affetto e comprensione: è pietà, quella sul volto del suo nuovo tutore e maestro. E non gli piace._

_“ Tu mi hai scelto. ”_

_Lo ripete, la voce che suona come una lagna infantile persino a se stesso. Bookman sospira._

_“ Essere uno di noi implica sacrifici che un bambino di sei anni non può comprendere. ”_

 

\- Aiuto... -

Da quando la sua voce è diventata un sibilo così patetico, e da quando ha smesso di farvi caso? Ripete quelle due sillabe come fossero una preghiera al Dio che gli ha donato un'arma e dei compagni, e che glieli ha tolti in un istante. Si inginocchia con le mani che affondano nel terreno, e attende che accada qualcosa. Una voce. Un rumore. Un segnale.

Silenzio assoluto.

\- Vecchio... -

L'ultima volta che ha visto Bookman è stato ben prima dell'inizio della battaglia. Ripensandoci, non ricorda di averlo mai visto così stanco in vita sua.

\- Krory...Lenalee... -

Erano accanto a lui, quando Allen ha sferrato l'attacco decisivo verso il Conte – l'attacco che ha generato quel fascio di luce. Qualcosa deve averlo spinto via, facendolo cadere dietro il masso che gli ha salvato la vita; qualcuno dei presenti. Miranda, o Link, o...

\- Yu. - Sospira; alza il volto e stringe i denti, sbattendo le ciglia per vedere aldilà della pioggia. - YU! -

 

_“ Ti ritroverai in conflitti di portata inimmaginabile, nel cuore la consapevolezza di non poter in alcun modo influenzare le sorti di coloro che ti stanno attorno. ”_

 

Quel singolo nome gli da la forza necessaria a tentare di nuovo di incamminarsi in quella desolazione; gliel'ha sempre data, involontariamente. Yu è sempre stata l'eccezione segreta, la crepa nella maschera, il dubbio sotto forma di baci rubati all'ombra di una colonna. Cammina a fatica, sollevando gli stivali senza pensare ad una meta. Chiamandolo, senza mai avere una risposta.

Non ha mai creduto che il silenzio e la solitudine potessero far paura fino a quella notte.

- _YUUUU!_ -

Posa la mano sulla parete di un palazzo andato in frantumi, si da la spinta per andare avanti; anche con il torace che urta ad ogni passo, anche con il sangue che appiccica i capelli umidi alla fronte. Le gambe sono pesanti, e ad ogni passo rischia di cadere in una voragine – ma prosegue. Verso il luogo dell'esplosione. Verso l'origine del fascio di luce. A ritroso, nel punto in cui Yu Kanda l'ha spinto a terra per salvarlo.

 

_“ Essere un Bookman significa non abbandonarsi a sentimenti, non farsi coinvolgere. ”_

 

E finalmente, come fosse un faro nella nebbia, una voce gli risponde; flebile, lontana, ma così vera da commuoverlo. Lavi si volta a cercare di comprenderne la provenienza, disperato e mosso dal proprio istinto, fino ad individuarne la fonte a non meno di cinquecento metri a sinistra del punto in cui si trova; e all'improvviso le gambe smettono di fare male, la paura è solo un ricordo flebile. È così felice da dimenticarsi di prendere fiato, mentre si arrampica su calcinacci che cedono sotto i suoi piedi – sulla montagna di detriti che gli impedisce di vedere chi lo stia chiamando.

 

_“ Non è facile abbandonare la propria umanità a favore di una causa. Anche coi miei insegnamenti potresti trovarti di fronte a decisioni e rinunce non indifferenti. ”_

 

\- SONO QUI! - Urla. - STO ARRIVANDO! -

I palmi delle mani sanguinano, quando si aggrappa finalmente al macigno in cima a quella montagna; grida, nel raccogliere sulle sue braccia la forza necessaria a sollevarsi oltre quell'ostacolo – e sbuffa violentemente, mentre scivola oltre il masso e verso una piccola vallata di mattoni e legname. L'impatto non è violento, ma lo blocca comunque per qualche istante – mozzandogli il respiro e costringendolo in posizione supina. Nel suo campo visivo non c'è nulla – nulla che non sia un paesaggio morto, simbolo di un sacrificio troppo grande. Non gli importa più nulla; non rammenta quale sia il suo ruolo, quali siano i suoi doveri. Se può salvare anche solo una singola vita lo farà.

Quella è stata la sua battaglia troppo a lungo.

 

_“ Ma non è quello il vero problema. ”_

_Bookman solleva lo sguardo al cielo dietro le sue spalle, e il ragazzo lo imita – voltandosi. Due rondini si sono alzate in volo in quel momento; una distrazione, per l'anziano – o forse la perfetta metafora per l'assenza di attaccamento di cui sta parlando. Il bambino le guarda affascinato volare verso l'orizzonte finché il sole non urta i suoi occhi._

_“ Ogni conflitto termina. ”_

 

Cammina. Camminerà finché avrà un cuore che batte; è questo che ha imparato, negli ultimi anni della sua vita spesi con l'Ordine. Camminerà finché avrà una causa, sia essa correlata al suo ruolo da Bookman o a quello di Esorcista.

Cammina, ferito e dolorante, fino a che il profilo di un essere umano non si fa chiaro ai suoi occhi stanchi: sdraiato per terra, ed immobile. Lavi sgrana gli occhi e percorre gli ultimi metri zoppicando e annunciando la propria presenza a gran voce – e rallentando, via via che i dettagli della figura si fanno più nitidi e chiari, fino a renderla riconoscibile ai suoi occhi, fino a farlo fermare del tutto. Vorrebbe non essere in grado di guardare; vorrebbe che Bookman gli avesse insegnato come dimenticare, oltre a come ricordare.

Al corpo mancano un braccio ed entrambe le gambe, dal ginocchio in giù; il fianco sinistro è squarciato, e una pozza di sangue lo circonda – riproducendo la tetra immagine di uno stagno purpureo. Ma d'altronde, Kanda gli ha parlato almeno una volta della maledizione che fa sì che possa vedere fiori di loto in qualunque luogo si trovi.

È quasi ironico che sia morto in uno stagno di sangue.

 

Le ginocchia gli cedono nuovamente, e Lavi crolla a terra.

 

_“ Ogni conflitto termina. ”_

_Ripete le parole dell'anziano, che ora è accanto a lui; quegli annuisce._

_“ E cosa accade dopo? ”_

_“ Proseguiamo per la nostra strada. ”_

_Come a sottolineare quel concetto, Bookman riprende a camminare. Il bambino emette un verso annoiato._

_“ E quelli con cui abbiamo combattuto? ”_

 

\- Yu. -

Allunga una mano tremante, singhiozzando il suo nome. Non ha idea di come sia possibile, ma Kanda volta appena il volto inerme nella sua direzione. L'espressione è vuota, e dalla bocca dischiusa scivola un singolo rivolo di sangue; Lavi percorre gli ultimi metri e si getta accanto a lui, incapace di fissare lo sguardo su qualcosa che non sia il suo volto. Non può guardare le ferite. Non può guardare il foro sul suo petto – il vuoto, là dove un tempo c'era un tatuaggio.

Il ragazzo che ha stretto a sé decine di volte, che ha amato e per cui ha tradito la sua stessa natura giace a terra esalando i suoi ultimi, faticosi respiri.

Lavi sbatte i pugni a terra, e le dita si inzuppano del suo sangue.

\- NO! -

 

_“ ...non comprendi.”_

_Attende, trattenendo il fiato._

_“ Proseguiamo per la nostra strada indipendentemente dalle sorti di una battaglia. ”_

_I pugni che ha tenuto stretti si rilassano inermi lungo i suoi fianchi._

_“ Il compito di un Bookman è sopravvivere, anche quando tutti i suoi compagni muoiono. ”_

 

\- NO! -

Non può toccarlo; ha l'impressione che lo distruggerebbe. Non ha senso. Non può essere morto. Non è possibile...

\- NO, NO, NO! -

Non deve piangerlo.

Kanda lo fissa in silenzio. Fissa le lacrime che scorrono sul suo volto e lo giudica senza parlare, come fa sempre. Lavi allunga una mano verso il suo volto e ve la posa contro – ed è così freddo contro la sua pelle, così debole – percepisce l'assenza di vita anche attraverso quel semplice tocco, e quel vuoto lo spaventa più di ogni battaglia, più di ogni nemico. Il suo cuore affonda un altro po' – ma non abbastanza. Se potesse, se lo strapperebbe dal petto e lo donerebbe a Kanda.

\- Andrà tutto bene. - Sussurra, folle. - Puoi rigenerarti. Rimango qui con te. Rimango qui... -

Cerca la sua mano e la afferra tra le sue, sollevandola contro il volto e posandovi contro le labbra – e poi la fronte, mentre i singhiozzi scuotono il suo torace e gli impediscono di respirare.

\- Puoi rigenerarti... - Ripete. Silenzio. Kanda chiude gli occhi – e la sua espressione si fa improvvisamente più rilassata. Lavi conosce quell'assenza di rabbia, quella breve pace interiore. È lo stesso volto che ha guardato circondato da capelli corvini, illuminato dalla luce dell'alba, in un tempo che sembra appartenere ad un'altra vita.

\- Trop...po... -

La voce di Kanda fa sì che Lavi riporti le proprie attenzioni al suo volto; ma sta parlando ad occhi chiusi, una sillaba alla volta. Come stesse sognando.

\- ...tar...di... -

\- No. -

Ed è di nuovo un bambino, di nuovo con quella voce lagnosa ed insofferente. Quella negazione è un capriccio che non può permettersi – e proprio perché il pensiero lo fa infuriare, la ripete.

\- Non è troppo tardi. - Lo supplica. - Non è troppo tardi per niente... -

E poi, all'improvviso, la mano di Yu si fa pesante tra le sue dita; il braccio cade a terra, abbandonato da Lavi – che ha perso istantaneamente la forza necessaria a sorreggerlo. Kanda è in pace; fissa il cielo con occhi vitrei appena dischiusi, e qualcosa di folle dentro Lavi gli fa notare che un sorriso timido sta sollevando le sue labbra. È appena un accenno di ciò che Lavi si è spesso impegnato di forzargli – il paesaggio attorno a lui sparisce completamente, soffocato dal ricordo del giorno in cui ha scoperto, per puro caso, che Yu soffriva il solletico. Ricorda versi soffocati, e le guance di Yu rosse nel suo sforzo immane di trattenere la risata e sfoderare Mugen contemporaneamente, cercando di sfuggire alla presa ferrea delle sue braccia.

E quando riapre gli occhi è come se Yu gli venisse portato via nuovamente.

Ogni volta che li richiude lui è lì, dietro le sue palpebre – vivo e vegeto, e innamorato quel tanto che basta da far vacillare ogni sua certezza, e molto di più. Per cui Lavi tiene gli occhi chiusi, incapace di lasciarlo andare di nuovo; e posa un pugno sul suo petto, e urla come mai prima in vita sua.

 

_Silenzio. Il vento muove le spighe del grano acerbo, che carezza le sue gambe._

_Bookman lo guarda comprendere finalmente la portata del suo ruolo con l'espressione stanca di chi ha già vissuto molte volte quel momento – e l'idea lo spaventa solo un po'._

_“ Ma io mi ricorderò di loro. ”_

_Il bambino stringe nuovamente i pugni e sorride._

_“ Io mi ricorderò di ognuno di loro, anche dovessero morire. ”_

_“ Non è esattamente così che funzio... ”_

_Non rimane fermo a lungo da ascoltare la fine della frase; corre oltre di lui, ridendo quando Bookman emette un verso esasperato e inizia a seguirlo con passi lenti e pazienti._

 

Lavi stringe il corpo di Yu contro il suo petto. Ha smesso di piangere da lungo tempo, ormai; e ha smesso di piovere. E il mondo stesso sembra aver smesso di girare.

 

_Il compito di un Bookman è quello di ricordare._

 

Lavi stringe un po' più forte. Abbastanza da sentire dolore nei muscoli atrofizzati dal freddo e dagli urti.

 

_Ed io mi ricorderò di te._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> La mia prima os in questo fandom ed è un genocidio senza pietà con shades della mia otp  
> BENE COSI'  
> Ho recuperato tutto il manga in praticamente una settimana, è stata una gran bella lettura (e al pensiero di dover aspettare mesi per un nuovo capitolo ammetto di avere non poca paura xD)  
> In ogni caso, per ora mi godo gli scleri fanon e la bellezza delle ship che mi sono presa a cuore.  
> Grazie per aver letto, e grazie in anticipo se vorrete commentare!  
> Alla prossima.  
> -Joice


End file.
